fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Flower Power
Flower Power is a game for the DS and 3DS, it is a remake of the game Flower Power 64. The main character of the game is Princess Daisy and the Main Villain's are The Koopatroop and Tatanga The Alien. Story Its Daisy's birthday and so far no one has shown up. Daisy goes to envestigate in Peach's Castle but all she finds is a vidio casset and an old vidio casset player, she puts the video on only to find its a video of Tatanga, "Daisy if you are watching this that means that we have kidnaped your friends and we are going to kill them" Bowser and The Koopalings are kidnaping people in the background. "so Daisy... if you ever want to see you friends alive again you must marry me." the casset ends. Daisy is now crying sat in a chair surrounded by empty ice cream tubs. She stands up and says to her self "NO! im not going to cry im strong....IM STRONG!" as she stands up wipes her tears away and runs of down the street. This is when the game begins. Worlds #Mushroom Kingdom. Dragonia #Bean Bean Kingdom. Risen #Sky High. Dolly #Shocking Mountain. Elly #Deset Land. Tim #Sandy Beach. Wendy #Amber Cave. Alex #Secret Springs. Tatanga battle 1 #Jam Jungle. Iggy #Cannon Vortex 1. Lavora #Deep Space. Noah #Cannon Vortex 2. Ludwig #Deep Crator.Tatanga Battle 2 #Sea World. Larry #Candy Cane Forest. Morton #Crystal Cove. Lemmy #Castle Koopa. Harley #Wario Woods. Roy #Laze Grave Valley. Tatanga Battle 3 #Sarasaland- Daisy's Castle. Bowser (Final Boss) Characters Playable *Princess Daisy= Main Hero *Princess Rosalina= Multiplayer only *Mona = Multiplayer Only *Princess Mimi = Multiplayer Only NPC *Princess Peach = Hostage *Mario = Hostage *Luigi = Hostage *Toad = Hostage *Toadette = Hostage *Toadsworth = Hostage *Toad Mary= Hostage *Yoshi = Hostage *Birdo = Hostage *Prof Elvin. Gadd = Shop Keeper *Treble Clef= Nurse/Doctor Bosses *Dragonia Koopa *Risen Koopa *Dolly P. Koopa *Ellen D. Koopa *Tim J. Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Alex Ember Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Lavora Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr *Lemmy Koopa *Harley B. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Tatanga The Alien *Bowser Koopa *Lawence Boo (secret) *Boolings (secret) *Spike Boo (sectet) *Erwin Boo (secret) *Shelly Boo (secret) *Argyle Boo (secret) *Mattew Boo (secret) *King Boo (secret) *Queen Booline (secret) Epilogue At the end of the game there is a mini movie, where it is about 20–25 years in the future. Daisy and Luigi have their own daughter calledFlora and are married. Mario and Peach have twin boys one called Jake and the other called Tom. Toadsworth and Toad Mary have passed away and so has Tatanga. All the Koopalings have grown up and Bowser has remarried to a Koopa called Jennifer they had one daughter called Lucy Koopa. The Koopas have given up their evil plans and settled down in the Mushroom Kingdom- all except Dolly who moved and became queen of an unnamed icy realm. Gallery Princess Peach SPP.png Mario SSS.jpg LuigiSMB3.png Itadakibowser.jpg Dolly Koopa Grown Up.jpg Dolly Koopa Flower Power.jpg AlexEmberKoopa2D.png Trivia *The Epilogue is the only part of the game using 3D looking art and sprites. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:3D Games Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:2013 Category:SuperToadMan56's Stuff Category:Flower Power Games Category:Nintendo DS Games